


A Baby

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, My Struggle 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman





	A Baby

She had taken five pregnancy tests that week after a round of nausea that came out of nowhere. She scheduled an appointment with her OBGYN for the morning to confirm she wasn't receiving false positives or that a hormone in her urine wasn't masking something other than a baby. Her first fear was that the hormones could be a different form of cancer.

After stepping on the scale that morning and seeing a weight gain of four pounds, her mind began to race. She had gone through every other possibility of what could be growing inside of her - she worried it was something malignant. What she knew now, after listening to the strong heartbeat of a baby in her womb, was that miracles can happen.

"I fell down an elevator shaft last week and landed on garbage," Scully explained to the doctor and feeling completely inept about pregnancy. It had been almost two decades since she read ‘What to Expect’ and her mind had lost everything she had retained the first time around. "Wouldn't that do something?"

Dr. Perry smiled and shook his head. "Not at this stage. I wouldn't recommend repeating that but nothing here seems abnormal. I can bring in the ultrasound and we can take a look to make sure, if you'd feel better?"

Scully nodded and before she knew it, there was a cold gel being pushed across her abdomen. The image of a baby growing inside appeared on the screen. Scully would estimate by the picture, the fetus was at least ten weeks old.

" _Oh_ my god," she whispered and a tear fell down her cheek. "I was so sure my fatigue and nausea was _cancer_ -"

"Dana, you've been screened more than _any_ other patient," Dr. Perry reminded her. "I looked at your records after your last appointment. You're healthy. This is no short of a miracle because of your previous diagnosis but this _has_ been known to happen."

"What _are_ the odds, Dr. Perry?" she asked and worked to clear her throat.

"Maybe one in one million," the doctor told her with a smile. "But someone has to be that _one_."

For a woman in her fifties, a baby could happen but not without some assistance. It was rare to find an errant ova inside the womb of a woman who had not been robbed and medically raped. For a woman who argued against the impossible, she was driving home to tell Mulder what she had only said was improbable.

She hadn't used a donor egg or the assistance of science. They made love twice in two days - and since then many more times - after seeing their doppelgängers from the twisted minds of a pair of twins who wanted nothing more than to destroy each other's happiness.

Scully left the doctor's office in a haze. Her hands were shaking and her emotions were about to get the better of her.

All she had wanted was the chance at motherhood. The small glimmer of what she held on to before was a taste of what she craved and couldn't fight. William’s conception was unexpected. It was a blessing and she had only wished she was stronger and able to protect him from what he was brought into.

There would have been better times to have a baby. Ten years ago when Mulder had been taken off the FBI's wanted list would have been a start. They had their lives ahead of them. They were in a financially stable place and they didn't know what was coming with the end of the world.

Right now, she was spending half her days at their house and the other half at the apartment she had rented after she left. Their status of limbo had been coming to a close but her visions of the end of the world weren't filling her with hope for a future they could bring a child into.

It scared her that she didn’t know how Mulder would react. He was almost sixty and the security of their jobs changed day to day. They hadn’t officially moved back in together but she was officially his wife. This was a complicated mess that a woman her age shouldn’t find herself in. She was supposed to have more things sorted out by now. What if he said they were too old to have kids?

Scully wasn't sure how she made it back to the house without paying attention to where she was going but her phone alerted her to the world around her.

Scully tucked the results from the doctor in her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone to put it on speaker phone. Why was she cursed when it came to motherhood?

" _Dana, it's Monica Reyes_ ," the voice of a friend began.

In Scully's vision, Monica had sided with the Smoking Man and was trying to protect her own interests. Scully wasn't sure how much of what she saw in her 'end of days' vision was true or not. She was still trying to piece it together.

She hurried to exit the car without her purse or the bag from the doctor’s office pharmacy with the Diclegis bottle inside. When she walked into the house, Mulder was sitting at his desk and engrossed in a thick book that looked like an encyclopedia on UFO studies. Her entrance halted whatever he was working on and he knew this wasn’t the time for ignoring her while he ‘worked’ on whatever was more important.

Mulder listened to what Monica told him and began to prepare himself to leave. He was determined to bring William back to them, to protect their son and keep them all safe. If a pandemic was about to be released onto the public, William was the key to stopping it. They could save each other while they saved the world.  
  
"But what if he is on the plane?" he questioned her with the same tenacity when he brought out of focus photos to her with the hopes she could prove what he saw.  
  
Once he had an idea, he needed to run with it and see where it lead. Mulder had promised her after they saw his image on the surveillance tape that he wouldn't stop until they were reunited as a family. It was a vow for her as much as it was for Mulder. Their guilt over failing their son as parents was a shared emotion.  
  
"What - what if this is our last good chance?" he asked. 

He looked at her with desperation and her thumb in her back pocket scraped against the paper with the test results of her pregnancy. This wasn't the time to tell him. She didn't know what was. Maybe that morning when they had made love or over dinner when he offered her a glass of wine and she refused... There would always be something.

“Just… come back alive,” she managed.

Mulder opened his mouth and she was sure he was going to ask her how it went at the doctor’s office. Maybe he forgot she had told him that’s where she was going or he couldn’t hear the news if it was bad.

Mulder stepped towards her like he was going to kiss her. If he did, she could tell him then but he donned his jacket and went in search of William. She stood alone in the living room and placed a palm across her belly.

“We’ll be okay,” she whispered to the baby in her belly. “He’ll come back this time.”


End file.
